Head-related transfer functions (HRTFs) are acoustic transfer functions that describe the transfer of sound from a sound source position to the entrance of the ear canal of a human subject. HRTFs may be used to process a non-spatial audio signal to generate a HRTF-modified audio signal. The HRTF-modified audio signal may be played back over a pair of headphones that are placed over the ears of the human subject or speakers near the ears (e.g. HoloLens) to simulate sounds as coming from various arbitrary locations with respect to the ears of the human subject. Accordingly, HRTFs may be used for a variety of applications, such as 3-dimensional (3D) audio for games, live streaming of audio for events, music performances, audio for virtual reality, and/or other forms of audiovisual-based entertainment.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.